Guy Talk
by KatieMacLove
Summary: Quinn, Santana, Puck, Mike, and Artie are always getting in trouble and doing something that wouldn't please their girlfriends. See what happens when the guys get together and what they talk about. (Not saying Quinn and Santana are guys, but they hang with the guys. I put them here because there will be a girl talk.)
1. Shots, Strippers, and Dicks! Oh My!

**A/N: Hope you guys like it. First time trying to do something like this. There will be a Girl Talk. **

**Couples are: Rachel and Quinn, Mike and Tina, Puck is a player, and Artie and Sugar. They are in highschool btw...**

**I need feedback to keep going! lol, but please review! Ideas are great! **

* * *

**Mike's POV**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Artie asks as we pull up into the parking lot. Puck scoffs and hands our fake id to each of us.

"Artie, I understand you might be a little wary of this because Sugar's got you pussy whipped- well just whipped because you don't get pussy- but tonight is the night to let go! It's the right of passage," he pats Artie on the shoulders and smiles. "Don't worry, man. You'll love it."

I get my id and look at Quinn with a smile. "You ready?" She squeezes my arm and grins.

"Hell yeah!" we laugh show each other out pics and new names.

"All right dickwads, can we go see some real pussy now or are we just going to squeal like little slit lickers all night?" Santana asks as she swings the door of the van open. We all follow her lead and gather in front of the car. Puck stops us with a serious expression before we walk any further.

"Whatever happens, we don't tell our girlfriends."

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

**Two hours later (SpongeBob voice)**

An hour after we got into the strip club, we're drinking and getting grinded on. This must be what paradise is.

"Tana! This night is fucking amazing!" I yell over the music while we each get a lap dance.

"I know right! Tell you what, Quinn! I'm so fucking happy I could cry!" She says as she slaps a redhead on the ass. She starts to tear up with a smile on her face. _She's always been a crying drunk…_

Puck finally looks up from his motorboating some blonde chick and wags his eyebrows towards us. "Enjoying this night of freedom, ladies?"

"Fuck yes!" Santana voices our thoughts. She gives a creeper smile at the stripper while she runs her hands on her tits.

"I love Rachel, but there are boobies and booty everywhere! I could really get use to this if I weren't so afraid of STDs!" I grin as a blonde girl rolls her hips and grinds down on my lap. I fist bump with Santana and we look back at the ass in front of us.

* * *

**Artie's POV**

**Three hours Later…**

Three hours in and everybody is drunk. We can barely sit straight enough to look at the stage dance. Santana's eyes are red and puffy as she fights not to grind back on the stripper because of Brittney. I think my wheels are spinning.. I can't tell right now. I'm fucked up.

"San! Why are you crying?" Mike asks in between hiccups.

She glances at us before she looks back at the redheads nipples. Her bottom lip begins to tremble. "I haven't had s-sex in four days!" She sighs while silent tears stream down her face. Puck wraps his free arm around her shoulders.

"Calm down, lesbro. Just go home and try to get some tomorrow in between class!" Puck says like it's the obvious solution.

Quinn laughs and slurs, "I wish I could say I feel your pain, but I can't cuz I was all up on that tiny ass last night! I had her praising Barbra through the high notes!" She fist bumps with me and focuses her glassy eyes on taking another shot.

We go back to doing shot after shot. I'm enjoying the show and chatting with Quinn. She throws a dime on the stage and loudly says, "She wants to meet Charlie. Yup! Look at the _hunger_ in her eyes!" She playfully growls and trows another nickel. "She definitely wants to meet Charlie." She smirks.

"Not this shit again, Fabray." Santana sniffs.

"Who the fuck is Charlie?" Puck asks.

Quinn smirks and stands up. "THIS DICK!"

* * *

**Santana's POV**

**Five Hours later…**

"Put the fucking phone down!"

"No! I have to tell her! I have to call her!"

"Mike! Put the goddamned phone down! This is really fucking pathetic! Don't call your girl now or we'll all be in some shit! Do you want that, Michael?! Cuz if you call, your spring roll won't be dipped in some sauce for a loooonng time!" I say to snap him out of it. Pucks always banging some girl when you need him!

"She's right. If you do, we won't get laid." Quinn says to a lost looking Mike. His whimpers can be heard by all of us. I think he's speaking Mandarin… I don't know, something Asian.

"But, guy! She needs to know! I can't believe I did it!" He cries! "I have to tell her I love her and I'm sorry."

"He's right. If we don't tell her we love her, won't get laid." Quinn says with a final nod of her head, which soon turns into a bobble head, as she gets her phone.

_Oh no, they can't say anything!_ I feel the tears coming because they always fuck things up! _Mike's dialing! Fuck my life! _

"Baby Panda! Pick up the phone!" He bits his thumb nail as he waits for her to answer. _Screw it! They're on their own!_ His face light up as he hears her voice but crumbles into a sobbing mess.

"Tina! I pulled out my penis in a strip club!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Just got done with exams! (Thank God!) it really killed my vibe. I wrote this while I was studying. But! School is finally out! Time for more FF! Best of luck to those who still have finals!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this is an update, Girl Talk is up. It goes with this one but I'm trying to make it so you don't have to read the other to get the story you're reading now.


	3. listen!

**A/N: im on a road trip so I'm going to try to do the best I can in the time I can on this tablet! In this story the gleeks are not shy! I am a vulgar person with a messed up mind! Lol, so the people who call the guys jerks and say they need to be broken up with, don't take it to heart! Its imaginary! Lol. Thanks for the positive reviews!**

**Please tell me what you think but nothing too bad. I own nothing. Mistakes are mine. **

* * *

**Artie's POV (the whole time)**

We were all lying around in Santana's basement watching tv. Puck was laying in the couch, tossing a ball back and forth with Quinn's cousin, Sam, while Santana and Quinn di their nails with Santana messing with Mike, asking him to teach her some new nail designs.

The girls were having their monthly gleekover, probably drinking and having fun while all we have are warm beers and each other. We're bored as fuck.

Mike let out another heavy sigh for the umpteenth time. He gives us a start when he _suddenly _jumps from his seat and shouts, "Oh my fucking god!"

"What the fuck, sushi roll?" Santana asks with a furrowed brow while she finds something to cleanup the nail polish mikes outburst had causes her to spill.

"I'm fucking bored out of my mind and the girls are probably having a blast! We should go surprise them and bake cookies with them or some shit."

there was a chorus of 'hell no's mixed with 'okays 'and pucks 'sweet'. I feel unsure about Sugars reaction to seeing us. I don't want her anymore upset than she already is...

"Come on guys, I just want to make up doe the other night!" He says with earnest. We look around at each other and back to Mike with reluctant nods, Sam looks at me in confusion.

"What did you do wrong the other night?"

"Strippers."

"Ohh." He nods like there is no other explanation needed.

We take Pucks moms minivan and ride to Sugars house. I can only pray this doesnt turn to shit...

We pull up to the house and notice her parents cars are missing. Quinn gives me a comforting pat on the knee and looks at me with the similar feature of apprehensiveness on her face.

Mike knocks on the door but gets no answer. We test the lock and find the door open. _How unsafe!_ We push through the door and follow the sound of blaring music to Sugars room. Santana was about to open the door before Puck held his arm out in front of us with a serious expression. He put a silencing finger to his lips and told us to listen.

Nothing could prepare us for what we heard.

* * *

"_Rach, we're doing vodka truth or dare. You go first."Britany said. _ We looked at Quinn and she just shrugged.

_"Why am I going first?" Rachel slurred._

_"Because you weren't listening. Duh silly" Britt giggled. _Santana had a fond smile on her face at her girl's voice.

_"Was too!"_ Rachel giggled.

"_No because you for that look n your eyes like you were thinking of sexy times. Maybe why you couldn't come to lunch with us earlier." She says in a suggestive tone. _I look at Q with a thumbs up and she gets a fist bump with Puck.

There was a thud and a bunch of laughter before Rachel's response. "_Ok, dare_"

We hear. Mercedes,pucks latest on again off again, snort out a laugh. _"Girl, you're funny! there is no dare! We want to hear secrets! Why do think we've been drinkin for the past 3 hours!". _There was more laughter and an _oh my gosh!_

"OKAY! Listen up, new plan !" Rachel shouts over the girls with a giggle. "As you know, this gleekover is a sleepover for the girls to talk about whatever! So since the guys are out for guys night talking about naked girls, we are going to talk about them getting naked." We hear the smirk in her voice and look to each other, uncertain if we should stay or go.

A chorus of hell yeahs, catcalls, and cheers ring around the basement.

"Who's up first?" Britt says. "Alright, Squints! Tell us how sex is with the asian robot!" She grins. The girls clap and laugh at tinas expense.

"W-well. I uh, we-" she starts out.

"Hell to the no! You don't stutter Girl Chang! be honest. why else do we have drinks? To hear juicy stuff so spill!" Mercedes cuts across Tina with a smirk in her voice

There was a long silence and an embarrassed sigh. "Its good!" She blurts. Sugar cackled loudly at that.

"How good?"

_"...really good."_ She admits. Mike gets a few pats on the back.

"Haha! How big? Is it true about all Chinese men?" Mercedes asks. Mike makes a hell no motion with a smile.

Tina laughs and shakes her head. "Most definitely not true about Mike. His dick is nice and-"

"WAIT ! I'm a lesbian! Leave out most of the detail! Just size and use, okay!" Rachel shouts. The girls laugh and Quinn gives a shit eating grin. I'm kinda glad she stopped her because mo one wants to hear about mikes junk.

"I'm bi, carry on, Tina." Brittany laughs. Santana frowned and glares at mike.

Tina chuckles and sounds like she's taking a sip of something to drink. "Its a big pink peach!" the girls burst out in giggles and applause.

"More shots are needed if I have to hear about everyone's penis." Rachel mumbled. Quinn touched her heart like a proud girlfriend that her girl didn't want dick.

"Aww, Rachie! Don't be like that! Come on, tell us how Quinn is in bed!" Sugar smiles.

Rachels voice is soaked in mirth. "Do you wanna hear about my baby's pussy?" were Puck nods with a wag of his eyebrows. Santana slaps the back of head and points for him to pay attention

"Not in detail!" Mercedes laughs at the same time as Brittany says yes.

_"All im saying is that I wouldn't mind if you did." Britt shrugs._

"_Okay_," Rachel giggles. _"Quinn is the best I've ever had. She_-"

_"Wait? Who've you slept with before and how did we not know?" _Tina cuts in. Quinn wears a dark expression as she presses her ear against the door.

Rachel continues, _"I went to an away camp every summer before this year. I lost my v card freshman summer to Kelly. I mean booty out of this world! Cassey during ballet for 2 years during school. I had sex with Marina and Jace 10th grade summer and I slept with Azimos sister this year before I dated Quinn"_

During her rant, everyone's jaw slowly dropped while Quinn flushed an angry red and repeatedly punched air. ".._. damn, Berry! You're as bad as Puck!" Sugar laughs. _

"_Okay, so back to Quinn_" Rachel giggles. " _the sex is soooo good! She does a thing with her mouth! you really should ask her to teach your partner how to do it! And when she gets possessive! Good God! Brit you know Santanas alter ego?"_

"Her name is snixx" Santana looks over at Quinn with a smirk

_"Quinn's is called Charlie! When she came out! I came ao hard, I literally thought i was having a seizure!"_

Damnnnnn! Quinn is back to her smug grin with a no biggie shrug.

_"You go girl! If I wasn't so straight, id have to take her!" Sugar laughs. _I glare at Quinn. "_Anyways, Artie is surprisingly good. that thing you were talking about, I think Artie does it because I can cum in 5 mins flat." _The boys pat me on the back and Santana gives he an aye okay sigh. I can't help but grin.

_"Santanas really the bestest ever at sexy times. she has great stamina and she does this adorable squeak groan thing when she comes."_ Brittany sighs dreamily. Santana mouths that she isn't adorable.

_"Aww! That's cute! Puck does this gorilla grunt. Its like ung ung oooooh uhhng! "_ Mercedes mimics with monkey noises. the girls burst out in laughter and we have to stifle our laughter.

"_Omg, I would expect nothing less!" _Rachel laughs. _"wait! We should totally prank call the guys!"_ A chorus of yeses ring out and we all frantically and quietly search for our phones.

_"Its ringing_. " we hold our breath and wait to see who she calls. Quinn's head snaps up and we hear a faint buzzing. Relief is pouring though us that her fucking banana ringtone didn't off.

Her phone rings for a while longer before it foes silent._ "She didn't answer. Britt, call San. they're already on thin ice." _Rachel says, getting a room full of agreement.

Quinn and Santana look at up, panicked. They motion for us to go and we can't get out fast enough as my phone begins to ring.

Puck loads me into the van and Quinn picks up the phone after the third call. "Hey baby... no, I didn't hear my phone... With the guys.. we're getting something to eat... n-... babe how could you have seen Mrs. Puckerman's van if we're at Joes?... you saw Arties yellow spin wheels? .. no, he isn't with us." Quinn looks to me and moths sorry. I flip her off. "Well he's always rolling somewhere. They see me rollin, they hatin kinda dude. Know what im sayin?" She laughs nervously.

.Santana's phone rings and she picks up, motioning for Quinn to keep silent, relieving a fuck you back. " Britts...babe? .. we were just checking on you!" She explains softly.

Mike answers his phone next. "Baby, I just wanted to make it up to you! ..."

Quinn's, 'i locked the door'!' outburst echoes through the van.

Sam and Puck watch with an amused eyebrow as I pull out my phone. "Babe, lemme explain."


	4. I'm Sorry Brownies

**Quinn's POV**

I called Rachel the morning after me and the guys interrupted the girl's gleekover. I tried four times before her dad, Leroy, picked up. "_Berry residence_"

"Hi, this is Quinn. Is Rachel there?" I ask my least favorite of Rachel's dads.

"_Hi, Quinn, Rachel is sick. She can't make it to the phone right now._" He said in a sad voice.

"Oh no, how is she?" I ask, not believing that for a second.

_"She's throwing up and shitting all over the place." _He says bluntly, catching me completely off guard.

"...Oh, shit.. that's nasty."

_"Yeah, she's going to be in and out of the bathroom all day. Sorry, Quinn. You're just going to have to wait for later" _He sighs.

"Ok, thanks for letting me know." I say in fake disappointment, already forming a plan in my head.

_"No problem, bye-bye!" _He says before he hung up much too fast for my liking.

I frown but ignore it and call Santana to help me.

* * *

"Stop it, Santana!" I swat her hand away from the bowl.

"Well stop asking for my help, fucker!" She glares as she lick her finger.

Santana came to my house around one while my mom is still at work. I asked her to help me fix some I'm sorry brownies for Rachel. I'm regretting not just calling Sam.

"You sure this is a good idea, Q?"

"For the second time, yes, Santana. I think it's a _great _freaking idea! That's why the hell we're doing this!" I hiss. She holds her hand up in a surrender motion with raised eyebrows. I grad the pan to put them the mix in and scoop little on my finger to taste it. "Now help me put this shit in there."

* * *

I pull up to Rachel's house in my hooptie, ready to apologize. I grab the bag with the soup my mm fixed and the brownies I made and head to the door. I ring the door bell and listen to the typical long ass ring and footsteps coming to the door. Rachel's dad, Leroy, answers the door with a slight frown.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" He asks in surprise.

"Rachel is sick so I brought her some food to get better!" I answer with a bright smile.

"She's.. sick but she's not sick..."he says with a sigh.

I cock my head to the side, confused but knowing she was never sick to begin with. I hope he's willing to give it up. " what kind of sick is she?"

Again, he sighs like he's about to give bad news. I think its just because he doesn't want to talk to me. "She been sick from the moment she got home this from the sleepover. She said 'Daddy, I'm just sick and tired.' And of course me being the concerned father I am, had to ask of what. can you guess what she said, Quinn?" He pauses, waiting for me to answer.

"No, Leroy-" I start before he interrupts me.

"Its or Sir."

"But you told me to call you by your first name?" I ask, beyond confused.

"That was before you fucked with my daughters feelings. Now im telling you to call me Mr. Berry or sir." He says sternly and crosses his arms.

I'm bewildered but continued on. "No, what did Rachel say?"

"She said and I quote 'Im sick and tired of Quinns shit! She snoops and listened in on us in our sleepover last night. The worse part was that she lied about it when called her the fifth time because she refused to answer until they were out Sugars driveway.'" He stops and gives a self-satisfied noise. "Do you know how I remember word for word?"

"No, sir."

"I wrote that shit down." oh. "Do you know why I wrote that down Quinn?"

"No sir.". Grit my teeth.

"Because I've finally found the moment you fucked up. I never liked you. Nope!" He says popping the p. "You irritate me. My little girl is meant for much more than Lima. Now you and your _'boys' _make nothing but trouble, fucking pothead going to keep her here! Its hard enough being gay, let alone talented!" He says with crazed eyes. I stare at him with a bewildered expression and stand erect. "Say something!" His eyes glaze madly. If I hadn't been so confused, I would have been highly insulted.

"... at least I know where Rachel gets her ambition and dramatics from." I laugh nervously as I shuffle foot to foot. "Can I give this to Rachel now?" I ask.

He gives me a blank expression and slams the door in my face. "No."

* * *

I look around, clueless about what to do standing outside her house when its pitch black outside. I worked hard to get these fucking brownies these bitches are not going to waste.

I went to my car and parked it down the street from my girlfriends house so that her dad would get suspicious . I walked back to her house and went around the side to her window. I decided to go the romantic way and throw stones and shit.

_Corn hole Toss, Tap. _ Nothing

I started throwing stones making taps. I began tapping with small beats in my head. _MOVE BITCH(tap tap) GET OUT THE WAY (tap tap), GET OUT THE WAY (tap tap),BITCH, GET OUT THE - " What the fuck!?"_

Rachel's confused voice rang out as she leaned out the widow and glared.

"Baby! Let me in! I brought you some food!" I whisper.

I know no matter how mad my girl is, she'll never turn down free food. She sighs and crosses her arms, reluctantly nodding as I lift the bag up. "Come to the back door." Is all she says before she slams her window down.

I rush to the back and wait for her. When the door swings open, I see her gorgeous upset face. Maybe its just me, but she is adorably sexy when she's mad. After we walk up to her bedroom, I gently grab her chin and until her face towards mine.

"Rachel. I love you so much. I never meant to hurt you and I never meant for you to tell your dad that you sick. I'll try my hardest not to fuck up, but , baby it _will _happen. Just know that I'm so sorry. And if you want me to go,I'll just leave the food and the special brownies you like when you're sad." I say with a kiss.

She shakes s her head with a small smile and kisses me back. "I love you too, Quinn. Don't leave."

"You sure?" I ask to make sure I can stay. She smiles and nods while opening the box of brownies.

She sniffs it and bites her lip while looking at me with wide hopeful eyes. "You made me pot brownies?"

I smile and nod, giving her and peck on the check as I wrap my arms around her waist. "Anything for my baby. You were sad and pot brownies are a mix of you to favorite comfort foods."

"Was it trouble getting some or did you already have your stash." while taking a bite and licking her fingers, momentarily getting me distracted by her lips.

"Um, no biggie. I had some of mine but I needed a bit more Loud so I called a friend. But the hardest part was holding in my bag while you dad called me a pot head." I say with a laugh as I seal a bit out of her square.

She turns around and kisses all over my face, grabbing me by the front of my dress and pulls me to the bed. "You know, I think I should probably take off that sex ban." She says with a seductive smirk.

"R-really? YES, you totally should! " and takes a bite of her brownie. "Oh, I mean.. cool. It's whatever." I say, trying not to seem too eager.

She laughs again. "Q, calm down. Come get high with me and we'll talk about that later."

I knew it, weed fixes everything... oh yeah, love too.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys, hope you liked it. I put this at the bottom because I realized half the time I skip reading the top notes to get to the contwnt. Let me know what you prefer. Top or bottom ;)**

**Lol, anyways, this is mainly Faberry, I mentioned that in Girl Talk but not this one. I also did not say that Rach is a jean kinda girl and they like weed. Quinn has a non Jesus attitude but wears whatever she wants. Kinda OC because I don't like ugly sweaters.**

**Reviews and suggestions are always motivation. Seriouly. I need reviews if this story is to continue! Lol. (-_-)**


	5. Just a Terk

**A/N: Hello! This the new ch 5, said what i had to say in my note and now that's that. thank you to those who like this and continue to support the story. **

**I had a little trouble figuring where to go and what to write so I wrote some Quinntana. However! Ayofluff said something that got my attention, hence the idea, thanks a bunch man! Sorry for mistakes. **

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I look to all my bros with tears in my eyes, saddened by what im about bto say. I call for an emergency bro meet at my house and even had my mom make chilly to make what has to be said easier. The confused and concerned faces of the guys make this even more heartbreaking.

"Spit it out, Fabray. I have plans with my girl." Santana huffs, but I can hear the uncertainty.

"I.. its hard for m-me to, um, to tell you guys this." I say with a long sigh.

"Did Rachel break up with you." Mike asks with a friendly hand on my shoulder. I grab his hand and shake my head with a lone tear making its wy down my face. "What's wrong? Quinn?"

"I- let's just play some COD." I say and get up to get the game system out.

"Hell no, you call for an 'emergency' and don't say nothin? Nope, not gonna fly, Taco Blocko" Santana says as she crosses her arms and glares standing up.

I rub the back of my neck and nod. "we didn't break up, but it hurts just as bad... it's not just bad for me though," I take a shaky breath and look at everyone's waiting face. Puck runs his hands through his mohawk and Artie fiddles with his gloves while I still hold Mikes hand. I turn to Santana with more tears falling. "They lied, San. They all lied."

"About what? And who lied?"

"The girls, they all lied about it. Everything that mattered in the world are false truths."I stand up and start to pace. confused and narrowed eyes follow me back and forth around the room. I stop abruptly and point to Puck. "Monkey Man! Gone!"

He reels back in shock and points to himself "I'm right here!"

"Yeah, but Big Ape is not!" I move on to mike, "Eggroll? Ha! might as well be a wonton." He wears a bewildered face as I turn to Artie. "Spinny, apparently you're about as good as a penny!" His face falls and he turns beet red before I look at Santana. She glares but I say the truth. "San you're more pussy whipped than the rest of us!"

"Oh yeah, what about you? Huh?" she glares. "since you're speakin in cryptic, might as well include yourself." She pokes me in the chest. I swat her hand away and take a step back with a deep breath.

"Apparently I am the worst of all. I though I was Rambo, but I'm nothing but a Terk." I look down and let more tears roll down my face. Santana frowns and looks away.

"Q?" Mike steps up hesitantly while the rest of the guys share a look and stay on the couches. "Whats going on? How did the girls lie to us?"

I cross my arms over my stomach and let out a wet cough. "You know how we went to Sugars house?" I receive nods of remembering and furrowed eyebrows in response. "Well, the girls knew and they called us, right?" More nods. "Well.. they let us stay there long enough to trick us..."

Puck realizes I'm not going to say more so he walks over and shakes me. "Quinn, we need to know what you're talking about. What. Happend. At. Her. House?" He says slowly.

"THEY LIED, OKAY! They let us stay and listen to a bunch of lies to boost our egos. They intentionally made it seem like we were sex gods and we were the best partners only so they could withhold sex from us and laugh about it!" I pause and take in their shocked and hurt faced. I nod slowly and continue. "Life as we know it is over."

Santana looks the most taken aback as she looks at me. "How do we know if their not just sayin that to get back at us?"

I spin around a face the window holding one finger up. "The real question is, how do we know their not?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like it! I wanted the girls to get a little bit of payback and so did a lot of you! Reviews please! The more I get, the faster I go! Lol. Ideas are welcome anytime.**


	6. X-Men Changed Me

**A/N: Hello! Something I havent said in this story: I dont own shit. Seriously, my mom said so. **

**This is the second update in two days! wow! lol... As I said earlier, reviews are motivation and ideas to me. A guest said something yesterday and I liked what they said. I wish I knew your name but I don't... This chapter is different from the rest. some might consider it drama, I call it a change of heart. MIstakes are mine. **

* * *

During the week after the emergency meeting, I had done some serious thinking. Maybe its just because I'm on my period, but I've come to multiple conclusions about myself. We were watching the new X-Men movie and I came to an epiphany. Here was this group of people risking their lives for the world, and I barely wanted to give up my weed for Rachel's brownies. They know that they have a purpose, I don't.

I'm going to find mine and be better for Rachel. I need to step up and grow some tits.

* * *

As soon as I got home, I dialed her number. It rang four times before she answered. "_Hey baby, what's up?" _Her perky voice rang out.

I took a deep breath to prepare myself for what I was about to say. "I'm an asshole."

"_Quinn" _She sounds uncertain before I cut across her.

"Let me finish! Please, Rachel. I need to do this." I finish with a broken whisper. I take another deep breath and speak.

"My mom had me looking at college applications and she began telling me of stories of how Daddy was perfect and unstable when they met their freshman year of college. But she told me that she hardly every had to worry about how things turned out because Daddy was always there before he died. He made her feel like a princess. Rachel, hearing my mom speaks so highly of the man I admired, still admire, and makes me realize that I need to give you that. I know I like to have way too much fun. I smoke, I drink, I'm beyond childish, and I don't even know what I want to be when I graduate.

"I know that I want to be with you but, honestly, I don't think nm good enough for you. Your dad made that perfectly clear. I'm one of those assholes that make a shit ton of mistakes and takes forever MOM, I'M ON THE PHONE! - to learn from them. I'm a complete dick because I don't treat our love the way it should be treated like in those mov-NOT RIGHT NOW, MOM! LEAVE IT BY THE DOOR- movies and the books you read with the half naked men on them. Rachel I'm no good, but I'm going to change, Baby. Give me another chance. I'm going to cut back on the weed to once a week and I'm not going to see any boobies besides yours off screen, and I'm going to make and attempt to like kids. I love you, Rachel. I'm going to change for you."

By the time I finish my rant, tears are streaming down my face and my words come out in breathy whispers filled with emotion. This was one of the hardest things I had to say but it needed to be done.

She was silent for a full minute and for that minute; it felt like my world could come crashing down. "_Quinn?"_

"Yeah?" I sniff.

"_I know that already. I know you're one of the biggest dicks I know," _Wow. Thanks, babe. You really care…

"_I also know that I question multiple times why I even bother with you. Do you want to know why? Because I love you. I love you because of the stupid shit you do that's romantic in your own way. I love that you say the sweetest things without realizing it and when you're trying to be sweet you stutter like an idiot and turn redder than a bell pepper. I love that you took forever to ask me out because you were nothing but a scared, dirty mouth, virgin lesbian pothead. Don't worry about what my dad wants, you're what I want. And sure you lie and go to strip clubs, but I lied about who I slept with. We're even. So it's okay. All is forgiven." I can hear the smile in her voice. _

"Thanks Rachel, I promise you won't regret it!" I breathe a sigh of relief and smile before my brain catches up with the last two sentences. "Wait- you didn't sleep with them?" I ask hopefully.

"_No, I slept with Carrie too." _

"… oh. Okay. That's fine" Mood: Deflated... "Rachel?"

"_Yeah?"_

"_Am I a Rambo or a Terk?"_

"… _You're adorable." She sidestepped._

"_Rachel, I need a real answer!" I pout_

"_Babe, just stick to trying to change for the better. I love you, bye." _

"I love you too." Then we hang up. My grin stretches miles wide and nothing can turn me down.

* * *

I called for another emergency meeting and met them with smiles this time.

"Okay guys. Our next agenda is! Dramatic drum roll... Mike! Do the roll!... Changing: Win Her Over. Again!"

* * *

**A/N: ****I hoped you like it! Its time for a turnaround, twist, change, or whatever the hell you want to call it! I think I want to crazy things to happen after this on Quinn's expense. I think I want to fuck around with the guys trying to be good and end up messing stuff up. Fun stuff I guess. lol**

**Please, please, please! Review!**


	7. Never Again

**A/N: My ADD has me working on another story! lol, i'm not sure how often i'll update this one because of the other one and camp next week and a summer program... we'll see! Mistakes are mine, I own nothing, and enjoy!**

After my talk with Rachel and giving the plan to the guys, we decided to talk to our girlfriend's parents first. We need them to know that we're trying to change ad we have their daughter's best interest at heart. I know Rachel said her dad's opinion doesn't matter, but it does to me. I want to marry her someday and not have one of her dads attack me with a champagne bottle at the dinner table. I want them to be there and not call me a fuck up when we have our first child. So yes, their acceptance is very important to me.

I make sure Rachel is at her vocal coach when I walk up to the Berry front door in my red and white polka dot dress holding an apple pie, praying that I don't screw this up. I knock twice and Hiram comes to answer. He smiles, take the pie, and lets the other Mr. Berry know that I am here. I see Leroy's look of hesitance and suspicion so I hurry up and say what I have to say.

"Mr. Berry, Mr. Berry, first off I want to say that I am so sorry. I've already apologized to Rachel for being a complete jerk and not 100% serious in this relationship. I wanted to apologize to you because your opinion of me matters. Mr. Berry, you said you were waiting for me to mess up and I have done so multiple times. And I've finally realized that one more time, and I could lose your daughter forever."

I look at their tearful expression and take a shaky breath and continue, "I want to be worthy of your daughter. I want to be what's best for Rachel and make sure she gets to New York. Rachel's already forgiven me but please, give me a second chance to make it up to you both."

They both nod with smiles and sniffles. "That was beautiful, Quinn. I know you love Rachel very much so I'm happy that you're making her happy and trying to do the same for us. " Hiram says. I smile gratefully and look to Leroy.

He smiles and raises a mischievous eyebrow, "If you really want to make it up, babysit for my sisters kids and we're even." My eyes widen because there's nothing more that I hate than snotty nosed bastards. But I quickly nod my head to get back in their good graces. They smile and lead me to the door.

"I'll bring them by tomorrow at ten and pick them up around five. Thanks again, Quinn. Bye."

_Holy fuck, what did I just agree to?_

XXX

I wait in my living room with boxes of board games and vegetable sticks for the kids. I've completely forgotten what kids do but I guess it can't be too bad right? Just put a movie on and read them a book til they go to sleep.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

Leroy dropped off a five year old girl and nine year old twin boys at the curb and speed off before they were even in the door.

"Hey kids! I'm Quinn, you're cousins girlfriend. What are your names?" I smile. One of the twins smile with the other grimaces.

The smiling one speaks for both of them, "I'm Jimmy and that's Timmy." _ Like that's not confusing with identical boys with identical shirts. _Timmy, the frowning one, starts walk up to me and holds his hand out like he wants to shake hands. I think nothing of it and go to shake his hand when he punches me in the gut and kicks my shin. He then whispers to my hunched over frame, "I'm going to rip your eyeball out and fill them with ketchup. "

He walks away with his brother like he owns the place and nothing happened, leaving me with wide eyes and the little girl. "Hello, I'm Sarah. Do you have dolls?" She asks with a bottom tooth missing and sucks on her thumb.

"No, I have movies." _The fuck I look like with dolls?_

"Do you have Barbie movie?"

"No."

"Do you have a My Little Pony movie?"

"No."

"Do you have a Tinkerbell movie?"

"No." _I'm getting sick of this shit. _

_"_ Do you have Frozen?" I walk away with her on my trail still asking questions and me answering no. I turn on the TV for her when I realize the boys are being too silent.

I look around like a stealthy ninja and do my awesome Mission Impossible moves while turning corners. Well, I think I'm doing good until I turn the corner to the kitchen and am sprayed with silly string. I turn the other direction and am hit with the same thing by what looks like the same boy. I turn back around and see Jimmy or Timmy flashing his pale butt cheeks in my face before he runs up the stairs.

The Jimmy or Timmy behind me smiles sweetly at me before giving me a hug. "You're sticky. Don't touch me." He pouts and tears well up in his eyes.

"I did it because Timmy told me too. I'm sorry Quinn. You're just so beautiful I can't think around you." _ What the fuck is this kid on?_

"Uh… Jimmy, go eat what's on the table." I awkwardly push him away on the forehead.

"but that's green stuff." He says with a confused look.

"its healthy. If you don't want to eat it, go find your brother." I respond with a blank face.

"Timmy doesn't like green stuff either."

"The fuck do you want me to do!?"

"YOU SAID A BAD WORD! I'M TELLING!" Timmy yells from the banister while everyone else's eye widen.

"There's no one to tell to, stupid." I say to him with an eye roll.

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not!"

"AM TOO!" I leave them go watch tv on the couch with their whinny voices following me.

"AM NOT!" "I'M HUNGRY!" "DO YOU HAVE GAMES ON YOUR PHONE?"

* * *

I'm in the middle of Sand Wars and eating my lays. I look back every so often at the boys wrestling, trying to break each other's bones. Sarah climbs on my lap with tears in her eyes. "I want to play on your phone. Can I have it, Quinn?"

"Go play Mouse Trap."

"What's that? Is it on your phone?"

"No. It's a board game"

"What's that?" x_x

"go watch tv."

"Do you have Ant Farm on tv?" (0.0)

(-_-) "No. Watch Sand Wars."

"Do you have Ant Farm game on your phone?"

"No."

"Do you have Disney on your phone?"_ Kill me now!_

_XXX_

"Quinn, we're hungry. We want food." One of the twins said.

"Do you want me to cook?" I get nods and big smiles. "Okay. Dominos it is!"

* * *

'GERONNIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I jerk awake to the devious yell and get the wind knocked out of me by an 80 pound body barring into my stomach.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK?!" I start wheezing and looking around in tear filled eyes. What I find makes me cry more. Jimmy or Timmy is crying with a red elbow and a bloody knee, trying to glue a vase back together, silly string is all over the couch and Sarah has left sticky fingerprints all over my new Galaxy.

The only thing that comes to mind is _never again._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Reviews please! **


End file.
